Fate and Freedom XIII: A Family Reunion
As the group stood slient in awe, the mystical barrier caging them within the plaza dissipated, and several sets of fast-paced footsteps trample up behind them. They all turned to see Makoto with four teens, not older thank fourteen by the looks of them; one had black hair and green eyes, dressedin Narga armour and wielding a Legendary Fatalis sickle, one had donned Silver Sol armour and sported a Wyvern Blade "Camelia". he also carried am unconscious girl, dressed in Ceadeus+ Armour and wielding an Abyssal Striker, in his arms. She looked to be in quite a dire state. The last of the unfamiliar foursome was a young girl with cyan eyes and long blak hiar tied into a plait by a black ribbon, dressed in a red silk dress. It was in those moments, when the strangers gazed upon her, that the girl realized she lacked hunter armour, and blushed a little. "These are the ones of which I spoke," Nina said to Mizu and the others. She then turned to Rakurai and his friends. "These are the people Tsubaki was told about, and I am am the voice that guided her here. As you will have noticed, I also saved you from the Nightstalker. you may thank me now." "O thank you for this boon you have granted us," Rakurai said with false enthusiasm. "That will suffice, I suppose. Anyhow..." Nina turned back again, to look at Mizu her cold eyes softening, if only a tad. "The two boys are your sons, Mizu." Everyone seemd to gasp. Rakurai's and Arashi's eyes were lit with befuddlement. "But our father should be older. This can't be right." Nina sighed impatiently. "We've no time for this!" she nsapped, and strutted over to arashit and Rakurai. "Place your figers on Arashi's head. Now!" Rakurai did so, and Nina placed her figertips daintily upon Raurai's head. Immediately, the brothers' eyes widedened as they saw what their parents had suffered through..and their mother's death, by Kazir, the very same man who had cursed Rakurai with his Descendant powers, which nobody had ever seen him use. But they were about to. Rakurai pulled away, seething and quivering with rage. He raised his fist high, and roared with immeasurable pian, rage and grief, before plunging it into the ground. Immediately, the entire city became woven within a web of ice, and every building, every abandoned vehicle, and every soldier who scoured the metropolis of Kasai was encased in a bonechilling tomb of ice that covered the entire city like a blanket. the onlt things that had remained as they were the hunters around him. As the others looked around in awe, Kazir was nowhere to be seen. He pulled his fist off of the ground, tears flling from his eyes. He ran toward Mizu, embracing the young man tightly. Mizu placed his arms lovingly around his son's shoulders. Arashi simply stood in front of Gale's corpse, mourning his dead mother. "Fear not. We know of a way to bring her back. The Lake of Eternity, in the Lost City of Water, Kyuuryuu. We can also cure your father of Shinkaiyami's stigma there. Now, it is best that we make haste for Kyuuryuu posthaste," Nina said reassuringly, and a white doorway appeared behind her. Mizu tenderly picked up his dead girlfriend from the ground, follwoing the others as they each steeped through the portal, one by one, ready to lay their eyes on the Lost City. To Be Continued in: Fate and Freedom XIV: The Lost City Category:Fan Fiction